


Poking The Bear

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sobbing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: How To Get A Spanking: You do everything you can to piss off Rick.





	Poking The Bear

You were doing everything in your power to piss Rick off, as crazy as it sounded. Anyone in their right mind would never try to poke the bear when it came to Rick Sanchez but if anyone asked, you would simply reply that you had your reasons. It was just  _ how _ to do it, get him so angry that he would do something about it.  It was exciting even though you knew it wasn’t the right way to feel about your partner’s outbursts due to anger issues. The thing about getting Rick angry was just that the sex was  _ fucking amazing _ , making your cock stir in excitement just thinking about it.

What were your reasons exactly one might ask? Some days ago, you had been called out into the garage to hold a flask of some liquid that smelled like the insides of a dead animal, and you had dropped it as soon as the smell had reached your nostrils. The comment from Rick was glorious, a thing that had etched itself into your skull and stayed there ever since.

_ J-Jesus, I should almost spank you for being so fucking careless. You know how difficult it is to get a-a-a hold of that kind of acid? _

You couldn’t have cared less about the stupid acid and the way Rick had obtained it. No, you were too focused on that first bit and to this very second, it could make your pants tight as you cock became hard. Thank you, Rick Sanchez, for having left you alone with such a fantastic visual and therefore also having provided the perfect fantasy that you would, almost, shamelessly jerk yourself off to. 

Ever since that line, you had made it your mission to make him stick to his promise and make good of it. You had, on purpose (but without Rick knowing), tipped over a vial of some chemical that you had no clue what was, on purpose forgotten a plan that you had made with him, interrupted him whilst he was mixing two chemicals that needed a steady hand, done the same and caused a cloud of smelly smoke to erupt into his face. In short, small things that would only build until you reached his breaking point.

And his breaking point was so very close, you could sense it and see it in the way a vein kept popping out and pulsing each time you danced around him in the garage. Just like you were doing right now. He was bend over something, probably trying to block out the rest of the world so he could concentrate fully.

You looked at all the carefully arranged experiments, Bunsen burners and tubes connected to huge boiling flasks. It all looked important and expensive, so you had to choose carefully and earn yourself an angry Rick but not a death sentence from him. Though before you could decide, Rick interrupted you and gave you the perfect opportunity to interfere.

“B-babe, if you absolutely have to stay in here, can you at least do something useful?” Rick grumbled from his seat, holding a vial above a flame in the grip of a pair of crucible tongs. He waved you closer, “Behind you, there’s a little bee-eaker of some blueish liquid on top of a tripod. Bring it over here b-”

You could see the burning flame underneath the tripod but still, you decided to grab it and it resulted in you gasping just as you lifted it. The beaker must’ve been a thousand degrees because the burning sensation was awful but luckily only brief as you immediately dropped it onto the floor. 

There was silence for a moment and you heard Rick take a deep breath. He put down the tongs, turning on his stool, “... But use gloves, it’s h-hot.”

You did not reply but just waited, knowing that he was on the brink of the reaction that you wanted, and surely enough, Rick flew up from his seat and it was such a violent movement that equipment fell to the floor as he pushed himself up by grabbing the table. He steered towards you, stepping into your personal space and was soon towering over you, “What the f-f-fuck is wrong with you lately? You can see it had a fucking fl-flame underneath it, did you expect it to be like r-r-reaching into a freezer? Have you dropped  _ your brain _ off somewhere?”

You tried to back away but Rick simply followed, and he did not give up until you were standing with your back against the wobbly shelf of things that only Rick knew what were. He looked devilish, frightening and you were certain that you were looking like a deer caught in the headlights but at the same time as your heart was racing, it was also pumping blood right to your crotch.

“Well, don’t be a pussy,” he sneered, “Give me an answer.”

“Rick, I-”

“Y-y-you know what?” He interrupted, stepping away, “I don’t want to hear a fucking thing that you have to say when you’ve been such a pain in my a-ass lately.”   

You quickly followed him, grabbing the lapels of his lab coat and trying your best to put on a smirk, “What are you gonna do? Spank me for being so  _ careless _ ?”

Rick’s breath hitched in his throat and his unibrow raised at your remark, corner of his mouth twitching upwards in a half-smug grin afterwards. He clearly had not forgotten either but it still came as a surprise to him when you mentioned it after days of nothing. Perhaps Rick’s mouth wasn’t the only thing that was twitching on him, at least not in the room; your cock was straining against your jeans and all Rick had to do was look down, and he would know.

“So that’s what you want?” Rick was piecing things together, looking at you with the clear knowledge that he had control over the room now. He reached to grab at your elbow in an iron grip, dragging you, as you whimpered, towards the workbench where everything had fallen to the floor during Rick’s angry outburst. The only remaining things, he pushed to the side before grabbing at the back of your neck and pushing your upper body onto the metal surface.

“Rick!”

“Shut up and take off your jeans and underwear, a-a-and don’t keep me waiting,” his voice had dropped and turned into a low growl, making you hurry up and push your jeans down along with your boxers. The embarrassment was there but the excitement took over, and you could feel the bead of precum forming at the tip of your prick already. Rick would laugh his ass of for days over how pathetically horny you were over this.

You could feel his proud smile burn into the back of your head and it burned even more as you felt him lean down over you to whisper, “Now, usually, you would s-strut your ass like this because you want me to fuck it… But that’s not what you want today, i-i-is it?”

You hesitated for a moment, not quite knowing if you had enough dignity in you to not reply but Rick egged on, placing a hand on your naked behind as he spoke.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded but you simply swallowed. Though your hesitation was not welcome right now, and soon you felt a sharp pain that was caused by Rick’s hand landing on where your ass met your thigh. You gasped but before you could follow orders, he slapped you again.

This time though, he decided to punctuate each word with an open-handed slap, which sent you forwards on the workbench and made your leaking cock rub against the surface. It almost caused you to lose your footing and you could barely breathe, whimpering with each strike to your ass, “T-tell… me… what… you… want!” 

“I want you to hit me,” you yelled out, twisting your body as you were trying to look back at him but he pushed your head back down into the cool metal.

“And why is that?” Rick’s other hand was gently rubbing the place where his palm had come down several times in a row. It felt good, soothing the pain until it was only a dull sting and at the same time, the feel of his hand on you went directly to your groin once again. You were suddenly extremely aware of how trapped your cock was between you and the metal now that he was holding you down. Jesus, you hoped he’d take out his anger on you after this; reward you with angry sex.

“Because…” you swallowed hard as you realised that he wanted you to humiliate yourself. Here you were, Rick’s stern voice and his yelling reminding you of all the scoldings you had been given in your life and the humiliation of admitting the things you had done wrong. You breathed in through your nose, “Because I have been really awful lately, done things without thinking. I have been so  _ careless _ around your things, Rick.”

“And because it gets you go-going?” Rick offered, suddenly pulling you to stand again and whilst you fought to keep your knees from buckling, Rick’s eyes were noticing the erection you hoped he would not, “D-don’t think I’ve not seen that hard-on.”

His hand reached to stroke you once, almost twice, and you whimpered quietly. The bead of precome from before had been smeared across the workbench but a new one had formed, threatening to drip from the tip and onto Rick’s fingers. Your head was swimming from being so aroused, making you forget the question he had asked you.

“Well?” Rick pulled ever so slowly on your cock, “Got an answer?”

“I-” you tried but nothing came out of your mouth. It took you a few seconds, “Yes, it does, yes, Rick, I want you to hit me because I’ve been bad.” 

“Good boy,” Rick praised but his tone seemed unimpressed, and he interrupted the attention to your aching cock. Normally, you would have protested when getting called boy -  _ you were a grown man! _ \- but you could barely form a sentence when he bent you over again.

Funnily enough, it was only now that it hit you (no pun intended) that anyone could come in through the door and see you half-naked and getting your ass smacked. You knew that The Smiths weren’t home but that did not mean that Beth could not come home early from work and the mere thought of anyone finding you in this situation was enough to make shameful tears prickle at the corner of your eyes.

“Rick,” you tried but in the next moment, his hand came down on your left buttock in a manner that made those tears escape. The thought about people who might or might not come by was gone, the only focus being the stinging pain that spread across your skin like wildfire. 

It was followed by another one, and then another one and another one again. The only break you got was the few seconds between them when Rick would soothe the skin with his calloused hand, making you sigh in relief despite knowing that the next hit would be worse due to your skin going pinker.  

“You never learn,” he snickered quietly behind you, his laughter absolutely devilish. Each noisy crack of skin against skin sent shivers up your spine, and the harder he hit, the more your cock rubbed against the surface of the workbench. You were sniffling, yelping and pathetically moaning when you pushed back into his hand, so he could rub the skin that was on fire.

After what seemed like the millionth strike, you were met by something else than his palm. Instead of the few seconds of relief, you felt Rick’s fingernails scrape across where his hand had rained down at least a dozen times, and the pain was intense, making you kick in surprise but he was too strong, holding you down as he continued his torture to the skin that now had gone red instead of simply a light shade of pink. 

“P-please,” you cried, feeling on the verge of sobbing and searching frantically for something to hold onto, something to squeeze until your knuckles would hurt and distract you. Underneath you, you felt your cock pulse at the confusingly amazing attention it was getting, and you could not wait for Rick to give it just a bit more attention when this was over despite how it felt like it was endless.

“I hate begging,” he mumbled above you, finally rubbing slow circles to give you just a moment to collect yourself. How many slaps had you gotten by now? 15? 20? 

“Please…” You sobbed quietly, resting your head on the table top and breathing heavily. 

“What did I just say?” You heard movement behind you and knew that he was going to steer away from the round globes of your ass. You were right; his hand rained down, just like earlier, in several slaps to where your ass met your thigh. The skin there was thinner, layered with nerve-endings and what you just seconds before thought had been the reason to why your legs would give out underneath you, turned out to be child’s play. 

You fell to floor, breathing heavily and looking up at Rick’s smug grin. He clearly felt triumph whilst you felt fucking high on the endorphins your body was sending out to every source of pain in your body.

“There we are,” Rick ran a hand over your hair as you showed no sign of getting up. His smile turned softer, making you grin as your head swam. 

“Get up,” he finally said.

You grabbed at the workbench and straightened with a whimper, feeling the intense soreness ache all the way across your lower body but the excitement of what would happen now made you calmer. You turned to face him, a smile on your lips but it wore off quickly.

“Now, get out so I can finish this,” Rick gestured to the leftovers of his experiment. You could barely believe it; he left you completely hard and aching.

“W-what?” You asked, absolutely dumbfounded. 

“You heard me,” Rick rolled his eyes, bumping into you as he walked past you. 

You did not know what hurt the most; your aching hard-on or the way your ass hurt as it was hugged by your jeans again but you left, knowing that it was probably his extra little punishment that you took a lot more to heart than the first delicious one. Maybe it would be better just to ask next time.


End file.
